


The Way Home

by thepurplesky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurplesky/pseuds/thepurplesky
Summary: Maggie Rogers must find her way home from the MCU to her timeline, or at least that what she told Peter Parker.Original female character set after endgame and far from home but without the very end of far from home because I hated that





	1. Her Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in a series and I hope that you like it

She finally landed and smirked. She was finally here. She had made it. Finally. It had taken her a few universes but she was in the right one. Now it was just time to find the right people.

She was in New York that she knew. New York looked the same in almost every universe. Now it was time to find Peter. So she went to Peter Parker’s apartment, if she was where she thought she was then he would be more than willing to help, it took her a while to find but she was very good at finding people, she had the best teacher.

When she knocked on the door Aunt May answered.

She decided just to go for it, “Hello, I’m Maggie I’m here to work on a project with Peter Parker. Is he home? He told me to stop by whenever. He said he’s always home and that he has no social life and-” she said this all in one breath because she knew this was when she was going to be interrupted. She was very good at this.

“Yeah,” she said slowly, slightly confused. Usually, Peter told her when people were coming over if they weren’t Ned, but that was only because Peter never knew when Ned was coming over. But this girl looked like she was telling the truth and she had no reason to distrust her. And Peter could handle himself if he really needed to, “he’s in his room. It’s over there.” She pointed towards a door in the back.

“Oh thank you so much.” She walked in and went to his door, and just walked right in and closed the door behind her. It looked pretty much how she thought a teenage boy from Brooklyn’s room would look like. So far everything had gone to plan. Then she saw him and for a second she was taken aback, only a second.

“Who-” she cut him off before he could say anything else and alert Aunt May that she wasn’t actually here for a school project.

“My name is Maggie Rogers, I’m from an alternate universe and I need your help.” Clear and concise.

He just stood there with his mouth open, he had no idea what to do. He had never been a situation like this before. And she knew this. It was good that she had all the cards in her hand, especially since she was the person who needed all the help.

“Okay okay okay.” He still stood there shocked trying to go over everything. “Start at the beginning maybe?”

“Yeah,” she paused for a second taking a deep breath and looking grateful, “thanks.”

“I haven’t done anything yet.”

“But you offered, and that’s a lot.”

So she started at the beginning, well not actually. She told him only things that she wanted him to know, things that would help her more than they would help him. “My grandparents are Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter. The Steve Rogers from your universe, I think, I still don’t really know where I am. But I think that’s where I am. He came back and married her and they had my parents and then me. I have Steve blood in me so I’m technically a super soldier and they had me train with the Natasha from our universe. Steve had gotten her out of the red room as soon as he could. Just like Clint had in this timeline. If it’s the timeline that I think it is. I hope this is the right timeline” There were many lies she told in that paragraph but most of all Natasha was very different in her timeline.

“Okay okay.”

“I know it’s a lot to take in. I’m really sorry. I didn’t know where else to go. We were friends in my timeline.” They weren’t. Some people might think that it would be hard to keep this many lies straight but she wasn't worried she had so much practice lying in general and she had practice with these lies in particular, she was going to be fine.

“Well, first thing first where are you staying?”

“I don't know yet. I'm really sorry I know this is a lot. And I just sprang this on you. I’m sorry.”

“No no no. You're fine I'm sure you would do the same for me.” So he was as good as Steve had said, that was good to know. He would likely do anything she wanted him to. This was really good. Honestly better than she ever could have hoped. “I could ask Aunt May if you could stay here for a while. Can I tell her the truth? She knows about me and I feel like it would be easier. She’ll understand, I promise. And she won’t tell anyone.”

“Ooooookay. I guess if you think that it's a good idea then I trust you.” She did not in fact, trust him.

“Alright then, let's get out there.” He opened the door for her then led her out to where Aunt May was sitting on the couch.

“Aunt May, this is Maggie. She from another dimension and needs our help.”

“Another timeline, not dimension. And you will probably only meet people from different universes, not dimensions,” Maggie corrected, she had to look like she was actually trying to help them out as well.

“Cool. Can she stay?”

“Ummm,” Aunt May looked back and forth between the two of them trying to figure out whether or not to let a complete stranger stay in her house. She made the wrong decision in the end. “I suppose she can stay.”

“I'll get you settled.” Peter happily said and walked to a closet to get out extra blankets and sheets for the couch. “We don't have an extra bedroom so you'll have to sleep on the couch is that okay?”

“Perfect.” She said and gave him a slight reassuring smile. Maybe this would actually work.


	2. Around the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie stays at home and does some research about the world that she is in while Peter goes to school and Aunt May goes to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, sorry about that. But I hope that you still enjoy it

Sleeping on the couch wasn’t bad at all, she has slept in a lot worse places and it was actually kinda comfortable. Peter woke her up at six,

“So I have to go to school. Aunt May will call today and see if they can let you in. Just to give you something to do during the day so you’re not home alone. Unless you want to be alone, in which case I can tell her not to call the school.”

“No, I would love to go to school with you.”

“Okay well then see to later today. I have debate after school, but I will probably leave early or just not go at all.”

“Nonono, I want to go do everything that you usually do. I don’t want to be a burden.” She really didn’t. She needed his help after all.

“Oh okay, well see you after debate then.” He ran out of the house and off to school. Maggie looked around her, Peter didn’t live in this apartment where she was from, well maybe he did. She didn’t really know Peter. There wasn’t a Spider-man in her universe. Steve shut it down.

Her universe ran much smoother than this one. It was all because of Steve, he did everything he could when he went back to try and fix everything that was wrong. And he did. The problems that came up afterward were dealt with by Natasha and her. Maggie was the best, there was. She was even better than the Black Widow. It was because of the super-soldier blood.

Even though Natasha was taken out of the red room early, she was still incredible. And she kept learning everything she could, from Steve, from anyone who would teach her.

She adored Natasha, Maggie did everything with Natasha. She was her idol. Her parents loved that, they knew Natasha was amazing. Steve had talked about her all the time. However, she wasn’t the same person that Steve knew. She wasn’t shown the same kindness. Her life wasn’t spared, it was saved. But it wasn’t time to dwell on the past, she had to get working.

She logged into a computer, it wasn’t that hard, and started doing research. It looked like everything that Steve had said about this place was correct. Which was good, so she didn’t have to actually do that much research. She was going to get what she needed and then leave as fast as possible.

After she got off of the computer she took a look around the house. It was small, cozy. It seemed lived-in. She was actually surprised that they were still living here. After what Steve had said she was surprised that Tony Stark had let him stay in this house. Stark was rich and could get them any house that they wanted. Maybe they wanted to stay here. But she really didn’t understand it. She might ask him about it later, but she didn’t know. She had to make sure that he completely trusted him.

* * *

“How was your day today?” Maggie asked when Peter walked in the door after school. Maggie was just sitting on the couch, reading a book. “They don’t have this book back home.”

“Uh, my day was good yeah. How about you?”

“Yeah, it was good. Did you hear from Aunt May?”

“Yes, you’re all clear. Going to school with me tomorrow. You’ll be in all my classes. After school they want you to take a test to see what classes you belong in.”

“Okay, that sounds great.” It really did. Getting closer to him would be better. To pull off what she was going to, she was going to have to be extremely close to Peter for it to work. But she had been training for so long with Natasha, she knew that she could do it. And Peter seemed pretty trusting which was good, it would make it faster. She needed to do this as fast as possible.

She kept reading while Peter did her homework. He was incredibly smart, she wasn't expecting that, but she was good at adapting.

"Who likes Chinese food!!" Aunt May said as she walked in later at night with a bunch of Chinese food. "You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"No, I am not allergic to anything. Chinese food sounds great!" Maggie replied putting her book aside and smiling.

"So they have Chinese food in your world too?" Peter said coming out of his room. "I finished my homework." He directed the last reply to Aunt May.

"Yes, we have China in my world." She smiled at Peter.

"Well yeah, I guessed that I was wondering though if you had . . . like . . . take-out Chinese food in your world?" Peter looked down as he said this. Not good, she needed to be his friend. Him being embarrassed around her wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"Yeah, we do. I just don't really eat take-out food."

"What do you eat then?" Aunt May asked, genuinely wondering what you eat if you don't eat take-out food.

"We have a personal chef. He cooks all our meals. We never really eat out."

"So you eat the same food every day?" Asked Peter.

"No, he's an amazing chef. We have a lot of variety. But I am excited to eat this take-out food."

Dinner was fun. Maggie fit right into their lives. By the end of the night, she was confident that they trusted her at least a little bit. She was going to complete her mission. Well, it's not like she really had a choice not to, but it was going along very well. As she was falling asleep she was actually happy for the first time in a while. It was all going to plan, just like Natasha said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought and if you would like more chapters


End file.
